


Blindfold

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Other, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a smut where every time reader masturbates she wears a blindfold and calls Cas’ name Cas hears this, thinking she’s praying. And when he sees it he’s turned on, when reader find out, she puts the blindfold on him, and fluff all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

Warnings: Embarrassment, smut, oral, blindfolding

Fic:

“Castiel,” you moan, whishing your fingers belonged to him instead of you. The only thing you wear is a blindfold, the sheets wrinkled around you. The inability to see made you more sensitive and it helped you imagine Cas above you. With the material covering your eyes, you could pretend your fingers were his fingers touching you, or his lips brushing your skin, or his cock inside you. Your hips buck towards your hand involuntarily as you work yourself over, moaning his name.

Your orgasm hits you hard, waves of pleasure washing through you. Your back arches from the bed before you let yourself settle back against it. Lying back, you try to catch your breath. What you wouldn’t give for this to be real, for Cas to be there with you. You imagined the things he would do to you, the way he would look at you. It would be so much better if it were him making you feel this way.

The rustle of clothing startles you. You tear the blindfold from your eyes and sit up, mortified by what you see. Castiel stands at the foot of your bed, his cheeks red. “Cas, what are you doing here?” you question, trying to cover yourself with your hands.

“I heard you call my name,” Cas says, avoiding your gaze, “I thought you were praying, but now I realize that I’ve made a mistake. I shouldn’t have stayed, I apologize.”

“Why did you stay?” you ask, moving towards Cas as you kneel on the bed. Maybe this was your chance to make your fantasies come true and you weren’t going to waste it if Cas was willing to help you fulfill them.

“I, um,” Cas begins, “Something happened.”

“Something?” you ask, trying to sound innocent as you move closer, “What happened?”

Cas glances down and swallows hard. You follow his gaze and notice his hands trying to cover the obvious bulge in his pants. “I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Cas assures you.

“I did this to you?” you question. Cas nods.

“I saw what you were doing to yourself and I couldn’t tear myself away. It’s my fault, I should’ve given you your privacy,” Cas tells you.

“Come here,” you tell him, motioning him towards the bed.

“Are you angry with me?” Cas asks, reluctant to move.

“Angry? Cas, no,” you laugh, “You said this was your fault, but you’re wrong. I called your name, it’s my fault you saw that.” You reach for his wrist and pull him towards the bed. “I should be the one apologizing,” you tell him, “I shouldn’t think about you the way I do. You are an angel after all.”

“How do you think about me?” Cas asks, his gaze finally meeting yours.

“Well, I was moaning your name for a reason,” you laugh. Cas laughs nervously as if he’s not sure how he should respond. A groan escapes his lips as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. “Would you like some help with that?” you offer, hoping he wouldn’t refuse you.

“You’d do that?” Cas asks.

“Of course I would,” you tell him. Cas licks his lips and draws the bottom one between his teeth as he nods his head, giving you permission. You smile as you move to straddle his lap, placing his hands on the bed.

Cas watches your every move, his breathing shallow in excitement. “Would it be inappropriate for me to say that I’ve imagined this before?” Cas asks, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly. You’re shocked that an angel would have such thoughts about you, but you try not to let it show.

“No,” you respond, moving your lips closer to his ear and whispering, “I’ve imagined this before too.” You rock your hips down against him and Cas groans, his hands grasping at your hips. Cas’ lips meet yours and he kisses you deeply, all of his shyness and reservations fading away. He shrugs his trench coat and blazer from his shoulders, letting them fall to the bed.

You drape your arms over his shoulders and card your fingers through his hair. His kiss was everything you imagined, gentle and sweet with just a hint of roughness beneath the surface. His hands slide around to your back, the rough pads of his fingers caressing your skin as he pulls you towards him.

“Y/N,” Cas mutters, his hips rocking towards you. You smile against his lips and place a hand against his chest, pushing him back against the bed. Reaching to the side, you grab the blindfold you had just been using.

“Do you trust me?” you ask before going any further.

“Yes,” Cas answers without hesitation.

“Tell me if you need to stop for any reason, ok?” you tell him. Cas nods his head and lets you tie the blindfold over his eyes. He settles back against the bed and you get to work.

You kiss his jaw, your hand cupping his cheek as you kiss a line to his ear, tugging the lobe between your teeth. You begin kissing down his neck. Here and there, you stop to suck his skin between your teeth, leaving behind tiny marks. When you reach the collar of his shirt, you remove his tie and open the top few buttons. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips and you can’t help but chuckle.

Cas shifts beneath you, searching for friction as you leave a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. You caress and kiss each inch of newly exposed skin as you open his shirt. As soon as you reach his belt, you undo his buckle and unbutton his slacks. You pull down the zipper of his pant and slip your fingers beneath the waistband of his slacks and boxers.

Pulling the material down, you encourage Cas to lift his hips for you. He does just that, letting you pull the material down to his ankles as you drop down to the floor and settle between his knees. His hard cock springs free as you pull the cloth down, his tip glistening with precum. You run your hands up his thighs as you take in the sight of him sitting before you. A smirk crosses your lips as you watch his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath, his hands fisted in the sheets in anticipation.

With the blindfold obscuring his vision, he has no clue where you’ll touch him next. You use this to your advantage, teasing him. Your fingers dance along his skin and you pepper his thighs and lower abdomen with little kisses. Every once in a while, you let your lips brush his hard cock, making it twitch.

You place a gentle kiss against his leaking tip and it makes him squirm. A groan of your name escapes his lips and his hands twist into the sheets. You lick the salty, sticky liquid from your lips as you look up at him, examining the mess you’d turned him into. He looked desperate and needy, you couldn’t bear to torture him any longer.

Reaching up, you untangle one of his hands from the sheets and interlace your fingers with his. You wrap your other hand around his cock and lean in to leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, making Cas gasp at the sudden friction.

Cas’ hand squeezes yours and his lips part as you kiss his shaft up and down. You knew the blindfold would heighten his other senses, so you start gentle, letting him get used to the experience. You cup his balls in one hand and massage them as you take his tip between your lips. Cas gasps as you suck lightly. You can tell he’s fighting the instinct to buck his hips towards you.

You sink down, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can, his tip hitting the back of your throat. Flicking your eyes up, you watch his muscles tense, his jaw clenched, his free hand grasping desperately at the sheets. You moan around him as you begin to bob your head, pulling little gasps and ‘ohs’ from his lips. Reaching up, you coax his hand from the sheets and guide it to the back of your head. His fingers twist into your hair instinctively.

“Y/N,” Cas grunts and groans, shifting against the bed. You wrap your free hand around his shaft and stroke his length as you focus on his tip, licking and sucking.

You love the sounds escaping his lips; gasps, grunts, groans, moans of your name, and the occasional curse word, which shocks you at first. It sounded wrong to hear Castiel, Angel of The Lord, cursing, but you can’t get enough. The noises only arouse you and make you work harder. You wanted to make him cum, to let him feel the pleasure he desperately needed.

Cas’ cock throbs and twitches as you stroke him. You take him as deep into your mouth as you can and hum before hollowing your cheeks, sucking hard. “Oh Y/N,” Cas gasps, his hips bucking towards you. He grunts as his cock twitches hard. You pull back, leaving only his swollen tip between your lips.

You swirl you tongue around his tip and suck as you stroke his shaft with your hand. Cas’ muscles tense as you bring him closer and closer to the precipice. His hand fists in your hair as his other squeezes your own hand.

“Y/N!” Cas grunts as his cock pulses. He spills ribbon after ribbon of salty cum against your tongue and you swallow down every last drop. You keep stroking him through his orgasm, milking him for everything he’s got.

Slowly, he begins to come down from his high. His body falls back against the bed, spent. You lap up the last drops of cum from his slit before crawling onto the bed above him, peppering his skin with kisses as you go.

His hands slide along your back as you settle above him and pull the blindfold from his eyes. “How was that?” you ask, laying the material to the side.

“Perfect,” Cas responds, leaning in to capture your lips for a fleeting kiss, “Is this what you had in mind when you moaned my name earlier?”

“This,” you respond, “And more.” Cas flips you onto your back and settles above you, his lips peppering kisses along your clavicle. He kicks his shoes off before kicking off his pants, boxers, and socks. His open shirt hangs down from his body and tickles your skin.

You card your fingers through his disheveled hair as you squirm beneath him. Cas kisses his way down to your hips before his eyes flick up to meet yours. “Let’s get started on the ‘and more’ part shall we?” Cas asks, dangling the blindfold over his index finger.


End file.
